Nuestro encuentro bajo el cielo del crepúsculo
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: Subaru se encuentra con un chico frete a la escuela el cual la hará entrar en confina muy rápido y sentir alguna vez lo estuvo esperando y querrá estar junto a el (Pasen y lean) un final despues del ultimo capitulo del anime (AU)


**Hola soy fan de este anime " Houkago no Pleiades " desde que salio las ONAS pero no había podido escribir un fic,**  
 **así que escribí este fic, se suponía era One-Shot pero es algo largo para serlo,**  
 **aun así espero les guste y sea del agrado a las fans de este anime y**  
 **de la pareja _[_** _Subaru x Minato_ ** _]_ es una historia alterna al final del anime, así que espero les guste mucho.**

Amo el Minato x Subaru, y a el pequeño Elnath

* * *

 **Nuestro encuentro bajo el cielo del crepúsculo** _( AU )_

* * *

esta ciudad me gustaba mucho, en esta ciudad hice muchos amigos, mi mejor amiga Aoi es muy amable y aunque ahora vamos a secundarias muy diferentes eso no impide hablemos en ocasiones o en vacaciones quedemos para ir algún lujar juntas, además lo que más me gusta es mi escuela actual, en ese lujar tengo muchas amigas como amigos, Nanako-sempai me ayuda algunas veces en el club de Astronomía ya que es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil al igual que Itsuki una compañera de mi clase, mi otra amiga es Hikaru ella se sienta junto a mí en clases y es muy lista,

mi escuela está en una colina la cual está llena de árboles de cerezos y algunos de castañas, actualmente estamos en primavera y los cerezos aún no han florecido y en su totalidad el suelo está lleno de pétalos rosas que parecen alfombrar el largo camino a la escuela incluso el aroma en el aire es muy agradable teniendo la puesta del sol a un lado, si es tarde y voy de regreso a la escuela ya que salí tan rápido que olvide entregar las llaves del club de astronomía así como mi telescopio y justo este día habrá una lluvia de estrellas, al subir ese largo camino comencé a visualizar una silueta y al llegar vi a un chico por su ropa no parecía un estudiante de las escuela es más estaba de pie mirando dentro el lujar, me acerque a él y le hable pensando pudiera estar perdido,

-estas bien, ¿te encunaras extraviado acaso?-

-¿he?-

El me miro después de que le hable y me sonrió para después regresar la vista dentro de los terrenos de la escuela,

-no, no estoy extraviado solo me pregunto si debo entrar a esta escuela-

Me pregunto si tenía curiosidad o se matricularía en esta secundaria, estaba curiosa sobre este chico el cual era delgado y un poco alto a mí era pelirojo de ojos azules y su piel era algo pálida,

-¿te gustaría entrar?-

-¿podemos?-

-sí, la escuela aún está abierta por algunos club además voy a entregar unas llaves y…-

-disculpa, no quiero distraerte, aun así gracias por tu a amabilidad y detenerte a conversar conmigo-

El me dedico una sonrisa y comenzó a caminar hacia dentro de la escuela pero solo dio unos pasos y mención,

-me llamo Minato, es un justo conocerte-

-yo…a…me llamo Subaru mucho justo-

Después de eso se alejó alzando el brazo para despedirse, vaya es un chico un poco extraño, me quede de pie algo impresionada después me di prisa y camine dentro de la escuela para ir a buscar mi telescopio al club y después entregar las llaves del club,

entre en la escuela y comencé a dirigirme a las escaleras que estaban sobre el pasillo y al llegar subí hasta el tercer piso y al final de las escaleras estaba el club me acerque y abrí la puerta después de haber tomado las llaves del bolsillo de mi suéter y girarla por la herradura y entrar mire mi telescopio sobre la mesa el cual estaba dentro de su maleta, lo tome lo coloque en mi brazo por el tirante y cerré la puerta nuevamente con llave y comencé a bajar al llegar a la planta baja me dirigí a la sala de profesores para entregar la llave del club llame a la puerta de la sala de profesores y después entre y eché una mirada al lujar del profesor encargado de los clubs y me acerque al ver estaba en su lujar,

-sensei aquí está la llave- l _as entregue en su mano personalmente ya que era la encargada del club-_

-gracias Subaru-

-sí, compermiso-

Cuando estaba por irme di vuelta y vi entrar en la sala al director junto a Minato el chico que vi antes fuera de la escuela, él se acercó hasta donde aún esta yo frete al profesor encargado de los clubs culturales,

-profesor podría buscar a alguien que tenga tiempo para mostrarle la escuela a este chico el entrara a partir de este lunes a la clase 1-6 aunque s ella todos se han ido y solo están los chicos de los club deportivos, seguro encontrara a alguien disponible-

-que casualidad, Subaru tu estas en esa clase cierto además tus labores del club ya termino cierto, podrías hacerme el favor de mostrarle la escuela a tu nuevo compañero-

-he, si claro-

-bien Minato te dejo junto a tu compañera cualquier cosa puedes venir a los profesores lamento no poder hacerlo personalmente pero pronto terminara el ciclo escolar y hay mucho trabajo-

-no está bien, lamento la molestia-

-vamos te mostrare el lujar-

Tras despedirnos y alejarnos de el director y el profesor salimos juntos de la sala y cerré la puerta y una vez fuera de la sala de profesores el hablo haciéndome verle directamente a la cara,

-lamento molestarte seguro tenías algo que hacer-

-no, solo recogí mi telescopio y deje las llaves en la sala ahora tengo tiempo como mencionaron mi club termino su actividad hace rato ahora para mostrarte el lujar, de nuevo mi nombre es Subaru espero podamos ser amigos-

-sí, lo mismo dijo-

-bien comencemos con el recorrido por la escuela-

-antes dime, ¿de qué trata tu club?-

-es el club de astronomía pero ya e entregado la llave, iré por ella-

-no aguarda lamento esto, no quiero causarte problemas-

-no importa-

-te importa si mejor es otro día además aún falta ver la escuela seguro después podre ir a ver el club donde estas cierto-

-sí, eres bien venido a venir cuando quieras Minato-kun, bien comencemos por los salones y después iremos a los clubs dentro del viejo edificio y a los clubs deportivos como culturales, andando-

-sí, te seguiré-

comenzamos el recorrido por toda la escuela, cada club ya fuera algunos solo por fuera ya que estaban cerrados y de lejos como los clubs deportivos tras las rejas de seguridad así como mostrarle cual sería nuestra clase pase la tarde junto a el por toda la escuela , después él tenía que regresar a la oficina del director para ir por su documentación, así que se despidió de mi después de dejarme frete a las casetas frete a la puerta de la escuela, por alguna razón quería saber más de él, aun así no podía además seria mi compañero de clases, cuando iba a medio camino fuera de la escuela me sentí algo ligera entonces note no traía conmigo mi telescopio, ¿dónde lo había dejado lo tenía conmigo desde que salí del club? di media vuelta para entrar a la escuela y comenzar a buscarlo, pero al entrar corriendo coche al dar la vuelta por el pasillo siendo sujetada por los hombros y sentir como mi cuerpo se pegaba al de alguien mas, me aleje para disculparme y seguir con mi búsqueda,

-lo-lamento mucho-

-Subaru, estas bien-

-Minato-kun, perdona no te vi-

-pareces apurada, te ocurre algo-

-bueno, es que perdí mi telescopio y…-

-te ayudare a buscarlo, no seguro ya debes irte yo lo encontrare-

-no lo dudo pero pronto esta por oscurecer no está bien estés sola, aunque lo encuentres no puedes ir sola, te ayudare-

-gracias Minato-kun-

Junto a Minato-kun comencé a buscar mi telescopio por todas partes después de un largo rato no lo encontré, así que inevitablemente comencé a llorar por la idea de haberlo perdido cuando mis padres me lo habían obsequiado tras insistir cuando era niña, Minato-kun se acercó a mí y me dio un pequeño pañuelo para que secara mis lágrimas, poco después un chico de mi clase se acercó a mi llamándome y le vi y tenía mi telescopio con él,

-que bien que te encontré Subaru, toma el profesor a dicho lo has dejado en la sala de profesores y que si te veía te lo entregara, es una suerte aun este aquí-

-gracias Yuuki-kun-

-tú has de ser el nuevo alumno cierto, el profesor me dijo ella estaba mostrando la escuela al nuevo estudiante, mi nombre es Yuuki espero seamos amigos-

-sí, lo mismo dijo mi nombre es Minato-

-me alegra conocerte Minato, yo me voy nos vemos después Minato, Subaru-

Él se despidió y salió de la escuela, él era un amigo desde pequeña y era muy agradable ahora estaba en el club de jardinería y siempre me escuchaba o me gustaba ver sus trabajos en el área del club, me alegraba tener de nuevo mi telescopio,

-es una suerte no se perdiera realmente-

-si-

Seque mis lágrimas y me sentí aliviada, vi poco se oscurecería por completo así que era mejor irme o sino no vería la lluvia de estrellas, mire a Minato-kun y decidí que como agradecimiento lo invitaría a ver la lluvia conmigo, ¿me pregunto si querrá?,

-muchas gracias por ayudarme-

-no, descuida no fue nada-

-te gustaría venir a ver la lluvia de estrellas de esta noche a mi casa, perdón seguro ya tienes planes, perdona-

-no, además mis padres seguro aun están en sus trabajos y así me aseguró vayas bien a casa, me gustaría ver la lluvia de estrellas-

-no crees se a aburrida, ¿cierto?-

-para nada a decir verdad, quisiera entrar al mismo club que tú y mirar juntos las estrellas-

-sí, entonces se bienvenido-

Salimos juntos de la escuela y seguimos por el camino de antes, el cielo estaba mostrando sus últimos colores rojizos para pasar a el cielo nocturnino dentro de muy poco, bajamos por esa larga colina conversando, él me contaba de donde se había mudado y por qué tan repentinamente, el tiempo mientras conversábamos parecía detenerse pero por alguna razón era feliz, llegamos a mi casa y parecía él no vivía muy lejos un poco más adelante por el mismo camino donde estaba mi casa él vivía, lo invite a entrar y solo está mi madre y mi padre aun no llegaba de su trabajo,

-estoy en casa-

-Subaru bienvenida, traes un amigo contigo-

-sí, lo he invitado a ver la lluvia de estrellas-

-bien, adelante eres bien venido, cierto Subaru tus demás amigas están aquí en el jardín de atrás-

-sí, vamos Minato-kun-

-adelante por favor-

-muchas gracias por recibirme en su casa señora-

Entramos en casa y llegue al jardín de atrás donde estaba todo preparado, mis amigas al verme se acercaron peor les llamo más la atención de el con quien venia, por alguna razón me sentía incomoda de que todas sus miradas fueran para él,

-Subaru-chan es tu amigo- *Itsuki

-parece agradable, no eres de la escuela cierto- *Hikaru

-Subaru no me habías contado tenías un amigo nuevo- *Aoi

Todas estaban mirándole mientras hacían preguntas incluso Nanako-chan aunque estaba callada, así que me interpuse,

-está bien, él es mi mejor amigo y…mi compañero desde ahora., además yo le…quiero…he…-

Me sentía confundida por alguna razón y me senté sobre la duela que dividía al jardín no sabía por qué me sentía nerviosa y ruborizada,

-Mi nombre es Minato, es un gusto conocer a las amigas de Subaru-

-no eres su novio, ¿cierto?- *Nanako

-¡ya basta! , comencemos a poner el telescopio o jama veremos la lluvia de estrellas-

Todas cambiaron el tema, Minato ayudo en poner el telescopio y lo ajusto en dirección a donde se pronosticaba podrían verse la lluvia de estrellas de esa noche, todas miraban por los telescopios tras comenzar a lluvia de estrellas, peor no era necesario ya que el cielo estaba tan despejado que podía verse incluso sentados en el tapete que estaba en el césped,

-es muy bonita-

-sí, me alegro puedas verla conmigo, aunque las chicas ocupen los 3 telescopios, perdón-

-no importa así se ven aún menor, no lo crees-

El me tomo de la mano al estar sentado junto a mi muy cercas y me dedico una sonrisa, me sentía sonrojada, pero sujete su mano y le correspondí con una sonrisa,

-creo será divertido esta junto a ti, me alegra haberte conocido, Subaru…espero no te moleste esto-

-¿he?-

Él se acercó a mí y levanto un poco mi flequillo y beso mi frete después se alejó,

-has de creer soy un grosero, perdóname, mejor me voy-

-no- _lo tome con fuerza de la mano para que no se levantara-_

-a mí, yo creo Minato-kun es muy agradable y quiero estar junto a él, siempre, ¡siempre!-

-lo estaremos, siempre lo prometo-

Estaba feliz, regresamos a mirar el cielo el cual se miraba como las estrellas caían en líneas blancas sobre el celo el cual se eliminaba ante el espectáculo, el aun sujetaba mi mano mientras mirábamos ese cielo, espero en el futuro le llegue a gustar y ser especial para Minato-kun aunque lo cabo de conocer siento lo he visto antes y he esperado por mucho tiempo. Gracias por estar de vuelta, creo.

* * *

 **Yuuki*** quien menciono en mi fic es el chico que sale en el anime que siempre esta o con minato o Subaru conversando en el club de jardinería,  
como no tenia nombre le puse el nombre de su seiyuu "Yuuki Kaiji" uno de mis muchos seiyuus favoritos.

 **bien espero les gustara la historia,espero hacer muchos mas de mis tres personajes favoritos, Minato ,Subaru y Elnath.  
** **sus comentarios son bien recibidos.**


End file.
